


Tomorrow Never Knows: A Carmilla/Pacific Rim Alternative Universe Tale

by BigMammaLlama5, MicheTS



Series: PRAU: A Carmilla Pacific Rim Adventure [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMammaLlama5/pseuds/BigMammaLlama5, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicheTS/pseuds/MicheTS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Gutter Island Productions and the first part of an epic AU tale that we hope is gonna take you on a roller coaster ride of awesome.</p><p>In this pretty short (we wanna ease y’all into the world softly) first chapter, Pan Pacific Defence Corps Ranger extraordinaire Carmilla Karnstein is on the look out for a new co-pilot and the fun begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Their Eyes Met Across the Shatterdome

If you missed your introductions to  **Ranger Karnstein**  and  **Ranger Hollis**  you can find them  **[here](http://gutterislandprod.tumblr.com/post/115232194578/if-you-missed-your-introduction-to-ranger-l)**  and  **[here](http://gutterislandprod.tumblr.com/post/114395109663)**.

## Tomorrow Never Knows: A Carmilla/Pacific Rim Alternative Universe Tale

A **Gutter Island Production** : Ignoring our responsibilities in favour of creating kick-ass AU’s since 2015

**Art and Commander of this Island:[bigmammallama5](http://bigmammallama5.tumblr.com/)**

**Editor and Chief in Charge of this Island:[chief-c](http://tmblr.co/matRu6A1sYNfVjeXFMy8Sog)**

**Maestro, General and Tiny Human of this Island:[betweenhereand](http://betweenhereand.tumblr.com/)**

**Writer and Captain of this Island:[transmissionstatic](http://tmblr.co/mel7FziTR_-LlcQpgSy_y6A)**

**Special Thanks:** Shout out to all our Beta Buccaneers! **[First Class Private Beardstache](http://rardotexe.tumblr.com/), [Phoenix-Mar](http://phoenixmar.tumblr.com/), [idinas-cheekbones](http://tmblr.co/m83oHF2-SLV2ysz5QZtgHfQ), [wrackwonder](http://tmblr.co/mH7QWU3KuU82l6ezIPDHs-Q) and [sailoruuranus](http://sailoruuranus.tumblr.com/)**

 **Disclaimer:** Gutter Island Productions does not own any of the characters contained within this Alternative Universe adventure. They are not our intellectual property and there is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

## Their Eyes Met Across the Shatterdome

She’s been here before, twice now, as a matter of fact.

Since she lost her last co-pilot they’d brought in two previous groups of recruits. They were all useless. No. Maybe that’s not fair. Maybe it was her that was useless. Ever since Elle died she was having issues making that connection with someone new. She was having problems letting someone in. She didn’t want to let anyone in.

“See anything you like, Karnstein?” The Marshall asked as he walked up and stood next to her.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/7LroxDC.jpg)

 Carmilla shrugged noncommittally in response.

The Marshall smiled a little. She was a pain in his ass, but Carmilla Karnstein was his best Jaeger pilot and he needed her back out there sooner rather than later.

Carmilla continued to scan the room as the new recruits filed out of the transport and into the Shatterdome. She looked at the line of mostly male Rangers, unimpressed. 

A brunette walked in step with the others and lined up for presentation. The new Ranger wasn’t much shorter than Carmilla, but she seemed so small and, well, cute. She wasn’t like any other recruit Carmilla had ever seen before. She was loath to admit it, but she caught Carmilla’s eye and it seemed Carmilla had caught hers.

“Maybe her,” Carmilla nudged the Marshall and nodded towards the little brunette’s direction.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/gH39vmo.jpg)

The Marshall looked at the roster in his hands, “Hollis, Laura. Canadian. Twenty-two. Smart, inquisitive and has some issues following orders.” Great, he thought, another pain in the ass, but exactly a Karnstein’s type.

“She sounds...interesting.”

“Carmilla,” the Marshall said warningly. He knew that tone.

“She does.” Carmilla protested.

“Carmilla,” he warned again, this time a little softer.

“Willy.” she said mockingly. She didn’t need his pity.

“I’ve told you before, when we’re on the floor and I’m dressed like this,” The Marshall gesticulated to his uniform, “You can call me Sir, Marshall or Marshall Karnstein.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the line up of recruits. She knew in that moment that little Laura Hollis was going to be her new co-pilot if she had anything to do with it. Especially if it was going to annoy her brother.

“Try not to get too,” He paused, trying to choose his next words carefully, “attached this time.” The Marshall finished as he saw a knowing smile spread across Carmilla’s face.

“I thought that was the point.” She replied as she walked away.


	2. Bunkies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This second chapter finds Ranger Karnstein and Ranger Hollis in a position to get to know each other a little better.

**Tomorrow Never Knows: A Carmilla/Pacific Rim Alternative Universe Tale**

A **Gutter Island Production** : Ignoring our responsibilities in favour of creating kick-ass AU’s since 2015

**Art and Commander of this Island:[bigmammallama5](http://bigmammallama5.tumblr.com/)**

**Editor and Chief in Charge of this Island:[chief-c](http://tmblr.co/matRu6A1sYNfVjeXFMy8Sog)**

**Maestro, General and Tiny Human of this Island:[betweenhereand](http://betweenhereand.tumblr.com/)**

**Writer and Captain of this Island:[transmissionstatic](http://tmblr.co/mel7FziTR_-LlcQpgSy_y6A)**

Special Thanks: Shout out to all our Beta Buccaneers! **[First Class Private Beardstache](http://rardotexe.tumblr.com/), [Phoenix-Mar](http://phoenixmar.tumblr.com/), [idinas-cheekbones](http://tmblr.co/m83oHF2-SLV2ysz5QZtgHfQ), [wrackwonder](http://tmblr.co/mH7QWU3KuU82l6ezIPDHs-Q) and [sailoruuranus](http://sailoruuranus.tumblr.com/)** ****

**Disclaimer:** Gutter Island Productions does not own any of the characters contained within this Alternative Universe adventure. They are not our intellectual property and there is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

## Bunkies

Laura looked at the piece of paper in her hand and then to the door in front of her. No, that couldn’t be right. She double-checked the piece of paper again, and then the door. A faded plaque read, ‘KARNSTEIN’, and below it a piece of tape with ‘HOLLIS’ scrawled across it. Laura looked at the piece of paper in her hand once more. Holy crap. No pressure. She was bunking with the pilot they were here to test Drift Compatibility with.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/4QUvllr.jpg)

Before she could raise her hand to knock, the door swung open, startling her a little,

“Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come in, Cutie?” Carmilla raised an eyebrow and smirked. She’d been stood watching her new bunk mate through the spy hole,hesitating at the door for the last 10 minutes.

Cutie? Seriously? “Y-yeah,” Laura replied, blushing slightly, “I guess I’m your new roommate.”

“I guess you are,” Carmilla said as she stood aside and let Laura enter.

Laura walked to the center of the small room and dumped her duffel on the floor. She watched as the infamous Carmilla Karnstein slunk back into the bottom bunk and returned to the book she has been reading. It looked like some sort of military tactical textbook.

They’ve all heard the stories at the Academy. Carmilla Karnstein was the most ridiculously skilled pilot most people have ever seen within ten feet of a Jaeger. Incredibly smart, too much so for her own good apparently, but incredibly lazy. She kept her own schedule and disbelievingly got away with it. And then there were the rumours and myth surrounding the loss of her previous co-pilot, an epic battle that nearly ended her life and her career as well. Every new recruit knew her name but no one had told Laura how…striking she was.

“Take a picture Sweetheart, it’ll save you from standing there gawking,” Carmilla drawled, peering over the top of her manual, one brow slightly raised.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/78rEdKf.jpg)

“S-sorry,” Laura stammered, tucking some stray hair behind her ears, “It’s just you’re Carmilla Karnstein, _the_ Ranger Karnstein, everyone knows who you are and I’m going to be bunking _and_ testing to be your new pilot, I mean, that’s… it’s just…wow.”

Carmilla hid the smile threatening to spread across her face. Carmilla Karnstein does not smile and she certainly does not find babbling of any form cute or endearing. She found it annoying, definitely annoying.

Opting instead to let out an overly dramatic bored sigh she pointed a finger at the bunk above her, “Top bunk is yours Buttercup.”


	3. Letters From Laura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura sends a letter home to her Dad


	4. How Kwoon is Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In our third installment Hollis and Karnstein head to the Kwoon Combat room to test their compatibility.

 

## Tomorrow Never Knows: A Carmilla/Pacific Rim Alternative Universe Tale

A **Gutter Island Production** : Ignoring our responsibilities in favour of creating kick-ass AU’s since 2015

**Art and Commander of this Island:[bigmammallama5](http://bigmammallama5.tumblr.com/)**

**Editor and Chief in Charge of this Island:[chief-c](http://tmblr.co/matRu6A1sYNfVjeXFMy8Sog)**

**Maestro, General and Tiny Human of this Island:[betweenhereand](http://betweenhereand.tumblr.com/)**

**Writer and Captain of this Island:[transmissionstatic](http://tmblr.co/mel7FziTR_-LlcQpgSy_y6A)**

Special Thanks: Shout out to all our Beta Buccaneers! **[First Class Private Beardstache](http://rardotexe.tumblr.com/), [Phoenix-Mar](http://phoenixmar.tumblr.com/), [idinas-cheekbones](http://tmblr.co/m83oHF2-SLV2ysz5QZtgHfQ), [wrackwonder](http://tmblr.co/mH7QWU3KuU82l6ezIPDHs-Q) and [sailoruuranus](http://sailoruuranus.tumblr.com/)**

**Disclaimer:** Gutter Island Productions does not own any of the characters contained within this Alternative Universe adventure. They are not our intellectual property and there is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

## How Kwoon Is Now?

Laura felt the weight of the staff in her hand and tried to get a better grip on it. She was up next. Laura swung the staff around a few times and adjusted her grip again. The nerves were making her palms sweat. Karnstein had seen everyone off so far with a bored efficiency. No one presented her with a challenge at all. No one seemed like a good match. Yet.

Laura tried to remember what she’d been taught. The whole point of this exercise was to have a dialogue with your partner, not a fight. You’re not trying to beat them, you’re trying to anticipate their moves, their thought process.

Marshall Karnstein called Laura to the middle of the room, shaking her from her thoughts.

Carmilla cracked her neck from side to side, “Ready to go, Cupcake?”

Laura didn’t answer. She swiftly ducked down and swept Carmilla’s legs out from under her. Carmilla landed on her back with a thud and felt the tip of Laura’s staff graze her chin.

“1-0,” the Marshall called the score, “Four strikes marks a win.”

Carmilla leapt to her feet and glowered at her brother.

She huffed as she circled Laura and they squared off again. Laura went for the exact same move, Carmilla smirked, she wasn’t going to fall for it twice. [](http://i.imgur.com/Zs9fEmk.jpg)

The clash of wood on wood echoed throughout the room as they fought for the point. Carmilla saw an opening and smacked her staff playfully off Laura’s ass as she skipped round behind her.

“One all,” she said bouncing on the balls of her feet. She was enjoying this a little too much, “2-1” Carmilla said soon after, tapping Laura lightly on the knee, “Pay attention.” She smirked.

Laura cursed herself for getting distracted. She couldn’t help it. Carmilla’s chest was rising and falling in quick stuttered breaths, a little bit of sweat at started to pool at the nape of her neck and was about to…

Carmilla raised an eyebrow, was her bunk-mate checking her out?

“Hah! Two all,” Laura said triumphantly as she struck her staff through an opening in Carmilla’s guard and poked her in the ribs.

Carmilla huffed as they circled one another. This time when they came together, neither of them could get the upper hand. Laura could feel her hands starting to get numb from the shock of blocking Carmilla’s increasingly violent strikes. She would have been lying if she said she wasn’t relieved when the Marshall interrupted them,

“I’ve seen enough.” Will walked to the middle of the ring, where both girls stood breathing heavy and eyeing each other warily, “You two. Tomorrow morning. Trial run."


	5. The Modesty Complex Issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In our fourth installment Hollis and Karnstein have their first Drift Compatibility test in a Jaeger and things get...interesting.

**Tomomorrow Never Knows: A Carmilla/Pacific Rim Alternative Universe Tale**

A **Gutter Island Production** : Ignoring our responsibilities in favour of creating kick-ass AU’s since 2015

**Art and Commander of this Island:[bigmammallama5](http://bigmammallama5.tumblr.com/)**

**Editor and Chief in Charge of this Island:[chief-c](http://tmblr.co/matRu6A1sYNfVjeXFMy8Sog)**

**Maestro, General and Tiny Human of this Island:[betweenhereand](http://betweenhereand.tumblr.com/)**

**Writer and Captain of this Island:[transmissionstatic](http://tmblr.co/mel7FziTR_-LlcQpgSy_y6A)**

Special Thanks: Shout out to all our Beta Buccaneers! **[First Class Private Beardstache](http://rardotexe.tumblr.com/), [Phoenix-Mar](http://phoenixmar.tumblr.com/), [idinas-cheekbones](http://tmblr.co/m83oHF2-SLV2ysz5QZtgHfQ), [wrackwonder](http://tmblr.co/mH7QWU3KuU82l6ezIPDHs-Q) and [sailoruuranus](http://sailoruuranus.tumblr.com/)**

**Disclaimer:** Gutter Island Productions does not own any of the characters contained within this Alternative Universe adventure. They are not our intellectual property and there is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

## The Modesty Complex Issue

Try not to think about it. Laura closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she secured her feet. Just don’t think about it. Crap. Don’t think about her eyes or her lips or the way she raises an eyebrow at you and calls you some silly nickname.  Oh, holy crap. Whatever you do don’t think about the way she curves in those uniform pants. You’re thinking about it. Stop thinking about it.

“You alright, Cutie?” Carmilla asked, breaking Laura from her thoughts.

“I’m – I’m fine,” she stammered.

She was fine. They were tipped to be the most drift compatible out of the group. This was just a trial run, in a Jaeger that neither of them had any history with. Everything was fine. This was going to go fine. She had this.

“Just remember to keep talking to me, let me know what you’re doing, what you’re going to do.” Carmilla said in what she hoped was a comforting tone. It was important for new co-pilots to signal their actions until they became simpatico in the drift.

Laura nodded and kept her eyes averted from her co-pilot. Now, if only she could just stop thinking about that dream.

The first time you drift and step into a newly created head space is tough. Communication can feel literal, conversational, abstract or even subliminal. Laura kept running through everything she’d been taught, everything Danny had expected of her. 

She was thankful that the relay gel had filled her helmet and she’d have a few moments without Carmilla’s questioning gaze on her. She took another deep breath. Just don’t think about it. It was that simple.

“INITIATING NEURAL HANDSHAKE,” came the automated voice over their headsets.

Don’t think about it.

“RIGHT HEMISPHERE CALIBRATED.”

Don’t think about it.

“LEFT HEMISPHERE CALIBRATED”

The last thing Laura heard before she felt herself get tugged into the Drift was, “INITIATING JAEGER.”

Carmilla blinked a few times and looked around. Shit. Laura was chasing the rabbit already. 

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/8iXqg36.jpg)

“Laura,” she said trying to focus on the Jaeger cockpit and not where they’d been pulled in the Drift. 

Was this their room? 

“Laura,”

This wasn’t a memory. This was a dream. 

“Laura,” she said again, “Concentrate. Don’t chase the rabbit.” But it was too late. Carmilla saw two bodies writhing on Laura’s bed. Laura was on top and Carmilla couldn’t help but smile, was that her on the bottom? Before she could get confirmation the cockpit of the Jaeger swam sharply back into view,

“DRIFT SEQUENCE TERMINATED. WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY AGAIN?”

Carmilla turned to her left and saw Laura yank off her helmet, gasping for air. She was scarlet and looked like she just wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole,

“Just. Don’t.” Laura said breathing heavily as she uncoupled her feet and stormed from the Jaeger.


	6. For the Sake of Humanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In our fifth installment Hollis and Karnstein deal with the fallout from their Drift Compatibility test.

 

## Tomorrow Never Knows: A Carmilla/Pacific Rim Alternative Universe Tale

A **Gutter Island Production** : Ignoring our responsibilities in favour of creating kick-ass AU’s since 2015

**Art and Commander of this Island:[bigmammallama5](http://bigmammallama5.tumblr.com/)**

**Editor and Chief in Charge of this Island:[chief-c](http://tmblr.co/matRu6A1sYNfVjeXFMy8Sog)**

**Maestro, General and Tiny Human of this Island:[betweenhereand](http://betweenhereand.tumblr.com/)**

**Writer and Captain of this Island:[transmissionstatic](http://tmblr.co/mel7FziTR_-LlcQpgSy_y6A)**

Special Thanks: Shout out to all our Beta Buccaneers! **[First Class Private Beardstache](http://rardotexe.tumblr.com/), [Phoenix-Mar](http://phoenixmar.tumblr.com/), [idinas-cheekbones, ](http://tmblr.co/m83oHF2-SLV2ysz5QZtgHfQ)[wrackwonder](http://tmblr.co/mH7QWU3KuU82l6ezIPDHs-Q)  and [sailoruuranus](http://sailoruuranus.tumblr.com/)**

**Disclaimer:** Gutter Island Productions does not own any of the characters contained within this Alternative Universe adventure. They are not our intellectual property and there is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

## For the Sake of Humanity

“Laura!” Carmilla shouted as she shoved her way through the crowds of people who gathered to watch their trial in the Shatterdome, “God damn it Laur’. Wait.” Laur’? Where did that come from? Something her friends called her at school?

Laura weaved in and out the crowd and hoped that she could just keep it together long enough to get back to their room. She was so embarrassed.

Carmilla reached their room just as Laura was about to swing the heavy door shut, “Hey!” she started pushing it open again and entered the room, “Would you stop and talk to me?”

Laura ran a hand through her hair and huffed, “Carm’ I can’t do this right now.”

“Do what?” Carmilla crossed the room and took Laura by the hand, “We’re the strongest compatibility rating I’ve had in a long time, we, you – you have nothing to be embarrassed by here.”

Laura pulled her hand away and looked at the floor, she couldn’t look Carmilla in the eye.

“If it helps, it was kinda hot Cupcake.” Carmilla offered, her lip curled into a smirk and she stepped forward, closing what little distance was left between them.

Laura kept her eyes fixed on the floor. She was terrified of what might happen if she looked up. She felt Carmilla’s hand under her chin and soon she was looking into her bunkmate’s deep brown eyes.

“I think for the sake of humanity, you maybe need to get over this.”

Laura laughed a little and shook her head, “What are we doing?”

“What do you want to do?”

“I want you to keep talking to me, let me know what you’re doing, what you’re going to do.” Laura whispered, echoing her co-pilot’s words from earlier.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/Q8tKPq8.jpg)

Carmilla placed her hand on the small of Laura’s back and pulled her closer, “I’m going to kiss you.”


	7. Letters from Laura 2

 


	8. Panthera Omicron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In our sixth installment Ranger Karnstein can’t sleep.

## Tomorrow Never Knows: A Carmilla/Pacific Rim Alternative Universe Tale

A **Gutter Island Production** : Ignoring our responsibilities in favour of creating kick-ass AU’s since 2015

**Art and Commander of this Island:[bigmammallama5](http://bigmammallama5.tumblr.com/)**

**Editor and Chief in Charge of this Island:[chief-c](http://tmblr.co/matRu6A1sYNfVjeXFMy8Sog)**

**Maestro, General and Tiny Human of this Island:[betweenhereand](http://betweenhereand.tumblr.com/)**

**Writer and Captain of this Island:[transmissionstatic](http://tmblr.co/mel7FziTR_-LlcQpgSy_y6A)**

Special Thanks: Shout out to all our Beta Buccaneers! **[First Class Private Beardstache](http://rardotexe.tumblr.com/), [Phoenix-Mar](http://phoenixmar.tumblr.com/), [idinas-cheekbones](http://tmblr.co/m83oHF2-SLV2ysz5QZtgHfQ), [wrackwonder](http://tmblr.co/mH7QWU3KuU82l6ezIPDHs-Q) and [sailoruuranus](http://sailoruuranus.tumblr.com/)**

**Disclaimer:** Gutter Island Productions does not own any of the characters contained within this Alternative Universe adventure. They are not our intellectual property and there is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

## Panthera Omicron

Carmilla sat dangling her legs off the side of the platform, her chin resting lazily on the guard rail. It was late and the Shatterdome never seemed so quiet. She was dog tired, but far too excited to sleep. Laura had finally managed to get out of her head and they’d completed their first successful trial that afternoon. The big, shiny brand new Jaeger in front of her was finally theirs.

“Couldn’t sleep.” She said without turning round, knowing it was Laura approaching.

“I know.” Laura said, sitting down next to her and swinging her legs over the edge.

“She needs a name.”

“I know,” Laura said again, laying her head on Carmilla’s shoulder, “I’ve been thinking about that.”

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/x5j12IW.jpg)

“Whatcha got?” Carmilla asked, absently placing a light kiss on the top of Laura’s head as she slung an arm around her.

“Well y’know how all the guys say you prowl this place like a caged cat?”

Carmilla laughed, “Yeah, go on.”

“And they all love their Greek alphabet,” Laura continued, “and that I’m pretty little?”

“Yep. Lay it on me”

Laura lifted her head and looked Carmilla in the eye, “Panthera Omicron.”

A rare smile began to fill Carmilla’s face, “Little Panther?”

Laura nodded vigorously, returning her smile.

“That’ll do, that will definitely do.”


	9. Letters from Laura 3

 


	10. Not My First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In our eighth installment our intrepid Rangers take their Jaeger up against it’s first Kaiju! It’s only a Cat 2, what could possibly go wrong?

 

## Tomorrow Never Knows: A Carmilla/Pacific Rim Alternative Universe Tale

A **Gutter Island Production** : Ignoring our responsibilities in favour of creating kick-ass AU’s since 2015

**Art and Commander of this Island:[bigmammallama5](http://bigmammallama5.tumblr.com/)**

**Editor and Chief in Charge of this Island:[chief-c](http://tmblr.co/matRu6A1sYNfVjeXFMy8Sog)**

**Maestro, General and Tiny Human of this Island:[betweenhereand](http://betweenhereand.tumblr.com/)**

**Writer and Captain of this Island:[transmissionstatic](http://tmblr.co/mel7FziTR_-LlcQpgSy_y6A)**

Special Thanks: Shout out to all our Beta Buccaneers! **[First Class Private Beardstache](http://rardotexe.tumblr.com/), [Phoenix-Mar](http://phoenixmar.tumblr.com/), [idinas-cheekbones](http://tmblr.co/m83oHF2-SLV2ysz5QZtgHfQ), [wrackwonder](http://tmblr.co/mH7QWU3KuU82l6ezIPDHs-Q) and [sailoruuranus](http://sailoruuranus.tumblr.com/)**

 **Disclaimer:** Gutter Island Productions does not own any of the characters contained within this Alternative Universe adventure. They are not our intellectual property and there is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

## Not My First Time

Carmilla felt a familiar rush of adrenaline spike from her feet to her brain as they stood knee deep in the ocean. A Category Two Kaiju snarling and whipping its tail in front of them. It was a baby. They had this. She felt Laura’s confidence match her own as they rushed forward to clash with the monster. If that wasn’t a turn on, she didn’t know what was.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/FT1FQyP.jpg)

“Go for its head,” Carmilla barked as they became a tangle of metal and limbs with the Kaiju, “It seems to be the least armoured spot.” 

She lifted her leg and the right knee of Panthera Omicron made satisfying contact with the monster’s face. It opened its jaws and let out a hellish scream from its gaping maw.

“Now!” Carmilla yelled, “Let’s take this fucking thing apart!”

They reached forward in unison and grabbed the Kaiju by the face. Laura had a firm grip on the bottom of its jaw, Carmilla on the top, keeping its jaws open they put all their strength into separating the thing’s head from its body.

Laura let out an almighty howl that surprised even herself as the bone and sinew of the Kaiju crunched and popped. She felt the tension in her left arm as they strained against the cartilage of the monster’s face. Out the corner of her eye, she could see the determined smirk on Carmilla’s face. They definitely had this. All of a sudden there was a sickening crack as the top of the Kaiju’s jaw came free from the bottom.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/VY6npSt.jpg)

 “Well, that was fun!” Laura whooped as she turned to Carmilla, her chest heaving, her face flushed, adrenaline coursing through her veins.

Carmilla laughed, “I didn’t peg you as one that enjoyed violence so much, Cutie.”

“Just because you’re in my head doesn’t mean you know everything about me.” Laura replied

Carmilla shook her head, “I’ll know all your secrets soon enough.”

Laura blushed and opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by a deafening roar, the suddenly choppy waters almost knocking Panthera Omicron from its feet.

“Fuck, is that a…” Laura trailed off as they turned to face the Kaiju that had risen suddenly out of the water behind them. It was big, scratch that, it was HUGE. All limbs and sharp edges.  Laura counted at least two sets of arms, claws she really would rather not be at the business end of.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/HKpsboe.jpg)

“It’s a four,” Carmilla said flatly. It was taking all her concentration to keep her breathing even. She hadn’t seen a four since… “Call for backup!” Carmilla shakily drew her arm back as the Kaiju approached. She had to keep her shit together.  She was the more experienced pilot.

Taking a deep breath she swung for the monster’s face. If she didn’t keep moving the clawing dread in her chest was going to overwhelm her. Panthera Omicron’s giant fist connected with the Kaiju and sent it skidding back across the ocean’s surface, giving them some much-needed breathing space.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/yLv7vQK.jpg)

“Carm’, what do we do?” Laura asked, she’d never seen a Category Four in person, let alone had to fight one, “Carm’?” Laura asked again when she got no response. Something wasn’t right. She could feel this crushing fear lurch from the back of her mind, but she knew it wasn’t hers. 

Laura felt the tug of the drift and had to fight hard to stay present. Oh god, this was how it had happened wasn’t it? How Carmilla had lost her previous co-pilot. Garbled flashes of Carmilla’s past started to tug at Laura’s consciousness.

“Carmilla!” Laura yelled as the Kaiju began to regroup, but it was too late, Carmilla was gone, she’d fallen into the memory of the last time she had come face to face with a Kaiju of this size and Laura wasn’t going to be far behind her.

Laura reached forward and punched her console,

“ION CANNON CHARGING”

It wasn’t enough to kill it, Laura knew this, but it could buy her enough time to retrieve Carmilla or for backup to arrive, “Come on, come on, come on,” she chanted under her breath.

The Category Four was charging across the ocean, steadily closing the gap between itself and Panthera Omicron.

“Come on!” Laura was shouting now, the Kaiju was almost on top of them. Her grip on her reality becoming more and more slippery.

“ION CANNON CHARGED”

Laura cocked her arm back and slammed it forward, releasing the energy blast as the monster launched itself at their Jaeger. The blast grazed the Kaiju’s shoulder but didn’t prevent it from slamming into Panthera Omicron’s waist. Laura braced herself as they lost balance and went tumbling into the sea.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/IBofI2U.jpg)

“VERTICAL SYSTEMS COMPROMISED”

Laura tried to right their Jaeger as it began to sink into the shallow waters. The lower half of Panthera Omicron was completely unresponsive, as was her co-pilot. Laura felt her link to Carmilla completely fade. The crash had knocked her out cold.

Oh crap. Laura took a few deep breaths. What the hell was she going to do? She closed her eyes and steadied her breathing. They trained for every eventuality at the Academy. This was one of them. She knew exactly what she had to do. What Carmilla would do.

“NEURAL LOAD TRANSFERRING”

Laura screamed as the full neural load of the Jaeger flooded her brain. She regained her bearings and thought, “Well that was a kick,” She reached for Carmilla’s controls and punched her console again,

“ION CANNONS CHARGING”

Laura prepared to take control of the canon on Carmilla’s side of the Jaeger. She sat Panthera Omicron upright and scanned her surroundings, in search of the monster. They were a sitting duck with no movement in the lower half of their Jaeger. 

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/th3qBv3.jpg)

The cockpit began to swim in and out of Laura’s vision. She felt a warm trickle of blood begin to flow from her nose. Her skin began to crawl, a cold sweat breaking out on the back of her neck. Over the deafening ringing in her ears she heard a faint,

“ION CANNONS CHARGED”

Time slowed to a crawl as Laura willed herself to hang on, all she needed was one…good…shot.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/FYZwpMZ.jpg)


	11. Correspondence from Carm'

 


	12. Did We Win?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's our final installment!

 

## Tomorrow Never Knows: A Carmilla/Pacific Rim Alternative Universe Tale

A **Gutter Island Production** : Ignoring our responsibilities in favour of creating kick-ass AU’s since 2015

**Art and Commander of this Island:[bigmammallama5](http://bigmammallama5.tumblr.com/)**

**Editor and Chief in Charge of this Island:[chief-c](http://tmblr.co/matRu6A1sYNfVjeXFMy8Sog)**

**Maestro, General and Tiny Human of this Island:[betweenhereand](http://betweenhereand.tumblr.com/)**

**Writer and Captain of this Island:[transmissionstatic](http://tmblr.co/mel7FziTR_-LlcQpgSy_y6A)**

Special Thanks: Shout out to all our Beta Buccaneers! **[First Class Private Beardstache](http://rardotexe.tumblr.com/), [Phoenix-Mar](http://phoenixmar.tumblr.com/), [idinas-cheekbones](http://tmblr.co/m83oHF2-SLV2ysz5QZtgHfQ), [wrackwonder](http://tmblr.co/mH7QWU3KuU82l6ezIPDHs-Q) and [sailoruuranus](http://sailoruuranus.tumblr.com/)**

Also a **big, big, big, thank you** to every one of you who read this, liked it and reblogged it. Your messages and tags have meant the world to us! **  
**

**Disclaimer:** Gutter Island Productions does not own any of the characters contained within this Alternative Universe adventure. They are not our intellectual property and there is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

## Did We Win?

Laura blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to harsh fluorescent light. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was…

“Hey,”

Laura blinked a few times again as a familiar face appeared, “Carm’?”

“Yeah, Laura,” Carmilla placed her hand on the side of her co-pilot’s face, 

“You’re in the infirmary,” Carmilla said, knowing it was Laura’s next question.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/lWTAxQt.jpg)

“Did we win?” Laura winced as her body came to and registered the pain and discomfort from battle.

Carmilla smiled and rubbed her thumb across Laura’s cheek, “Yeah, we won. You saved us, Sweetheart.”

Laura scrunched up her nose, “No. You did.”

“I had a panic attack and left you to pilot on your own, I don’t see how –“

“If I never had you in my head,” Laura started, leaning her face into Carmilla’s hand, “I never would have had the guts to pilot solo.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Laura paused, she wasn’t sure what else to say, so she decided just to be honest, “If I hadn’t felt your fear, your determination to fight, the way you pushed through the last...” Laura trailed off as she felt cold air replace Carmilla’s hand on her cheek. 

Carmilla began to step away from the bed, to look anywhere but at Laura. Her usual mask of indifference and boredom slipped over her face, replacing the genuine concern that had been there before.

“How long am I stuck here?” Laura asked in an attempt to change the subject.

“Til Doc Perry clears you. Big party in your honour when you’re fit.” Carmilla twirled her finger in the air and smirked, "Not very often you single handedly take down a Cat 4 and save the Marshall’s only living relative."

“Yeah?” Laura asked smiling. 

“Yeah.” Carmilla responded, relief flooding over her again that Laura was awake, she was talking, she was smiling, she was ok.

Laura tried to sit up, stopping mid-way as pain throbbed all over her body, “The Little Panther? Is she ok?” she asked trying to hide the wince from Carmilla.

“Hey, Laura, Laura, hey,” Carmilla said placing a calming hand on her co-pilot’s shoulder, easing her back down on to the bed, “She’s fine. A little banged up, but she’s still in one piece.”

Laura relaxed back into the stiff covers of the infirmary bed, “So what now?”

“You wanna watch a movie?”

Laura laughed as Carmilla waggled a Top Gun DVD in front of her. Sure, she could probably do with a mindless distraction. 

 

 

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/wbdqzO0.jpg)


End file.
